DESIRE
by o0 Akisa 0o
Summary: Draco tenia deseos, unos buenos otros no tanto, pero sin duda su mas grade anhelo era quedarse con ella para siempre de ser posible, pero hay veces en que los deseos se quedan siendo eso si no se lucha por ellos ¿Hará algo al respecto? ¿Hará sus deseos realidad?


**Holaaa!**

**Verán, este shot lo hice como regalo para Paola Andrea Ortíz en la actividad del día del amigo que se hizo en el grupo de Facebook "Dramione: Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas" y que ella me permitió compartir en este sitio xD **

* * *

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

* * *

Los tres héroes mágicos se encontraban en Grimmiul Place #12 teniendo una plática que se ponía cada vez más tensa. Hace exactamente una semana que Harry y Hermione terminaron su último año en Hogwarts, después de la guerra el único que se negó a regresar fue Ron así que solo ellos dos terminaros su educación mágica.

—Así que te vas a Francia…— Harry veía a su amiga con desconcierto —¿Es por él?

Ron bufo burlesco

—Te lo dije Hermione ese imbécil solo estaba jugando contigo ¿no se lo dije Harry?— dijo como quien sabe que tiene la razón —Y ahora te quieres ir por su culpa

—No es por él ni nada de lo que piensan, ahí hay un centro donde me voy a especializar en leyes mágicas quiero estar bien preparada para comenzar a trabajar— termino mordiéndose el labio inferior eso era cierto pero lo que decían sus amigos también.

No es que estuviera huyendo, es solo que no quería estar en Londres

—Bueno no importa la razón, si crees que es lo mejor entonces no veo el problema de hecho no lo hay solo quería saber si… bueno… ya sabes…— Potter sabia más de lo que le gustaría, pero había prometido no decir nada hasta que sea el momento -no tenía ni idea de cuando seria el momento-

Los tres guardaron silencio un momento, Ron pensando en lo estúpida que su amiga se había comportado el año pasado y en la forma de hacerla regresar con él, Harry pensaba en si decir o no lo que sabía ya que aunque la castaña se comportara igual que siempre sus ojos decían todo lo contrario, estaba triste y mucho; y Hermione pensaba en la mejor manera de decir lo más importante que tenía que decirles.

—Yo digo que deberías quedarte con la oferta que te hizo Kingsley, te podrías quedar en la madriguera, como tus padres ya no sabes que existes ya no tienes por qué regresar al mundo muggle además…

Harry le hacía señas al pelirrojo para que cerrara la boca, para Hermione había sido muy difícil hacer ese hechizo que muy bien sabia no tenía reversión y este tarado lo decía como si no importara.

—Te recuerdo Ronald que no les estoy pidiendo permiso, son mis amigos y por eso les aviso de mis planes, además hay otra cosa…— interrumpió al pelirrojo molesta

—¿Qué sucede Hermione?— el pelinegro se acercó preocupado al verla tan aturdida

—Saben que los quiero mucho, y no les pido nada solo quiero que lo sepan porque son lo único que me queda…— bajo la mirada triste, tal vez a ellos también los perdería

—¿Es malo?— Ron se asustó al verla encogerse en el sofá

Ella negó con la cabeza a la pregunta del pelirrojo, suspiró tomando todo su valor Gryffindor para decir:

—Estoy embarazada…

-o-o-o-

En ese mismo instante en la mansión Malfoy estaban reunidos los integrantes de la familia y el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt en compañía de dos aurores más y otros que rodeaban el perímetro de la propiedad, estaban en el salón de té donde el ministro sentado en un lujoso sofá leía un pergamino.

—Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ha cumplido fielmente su condena impuesta por un año en Azkaban, sin embargo no se le ha absuelto y permanecerá en arresto domiciliario, sin varita y continuamente monitoreado hasta que se le considere merecedor de su libertad absoluta.

El mencionado asintió cansado, estaba notablemente más delgado y ojeroso, tenía un aspecto enfermizo que causaba cierta pena, Kingsley continuo:

—Señora Malfoy, como usted fue exonerada en el juicio que se llevó acabo un año atrás después de la guerra no me queda más que recordarle que seguirá bajo vigilancia, espero no le incomode— bajo el pergamino y fijo sus ojos en la mujer que asintió conforme.

Narcissa estaba muy satisfecha por cómo les había ido después de la guerra, les quitaron un poco de su dinero -nada importante- su esposo fue sentenciado a prisión por un año y aunque no era totalmente libre estaba en casa y eso era un gran alivio para su pequeña familia, ella misma era libre gracias al testimonio de Harry Potter y su nula actividad en el bando de Voldemort, lo que la preocupaba era el destino de su único hijo el cual sabría a continuación.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, en el juicio al que fue sometido al año anterior se dictaminó que su unión a los mortífagos así como todas su acciones fueron realizadas cuando aún era menor de edad ¿estoy en lo correcto?— pregunto observando al joven rubio que veía la interesantísima alfombra del piso

—Si señor…— murmuro sin levantar la vista, estaba demasiado pesimista como para ponerse altanero

—¿Qué edad tiene joven Malfoy?— pregunto el ministro interesado

—Va a cumplir diecinueve señor ministro— respondió Narcissa al ver que su hijo seguía en su nube, el moreno asintió conforme

—Bien, por el motivo anterior se le permitió terminar su educación en Hogwarts mas no se le disolvió de los cargos, ahora que ya es mayor puede cumplir con la sentencia impuesta por el Wizengamot…

Los tres Malfoy se tensaron notablemente, Draco levanto la mirada y se sintió mareado y con náuseas y no era precisamente por la noticia si no que de verdad tenía el estómago revuelto.

—Me p-permiten un momento…— y sin más salió corriendo hacia el baño más cercano dejando a los tres adultos sorprendidos

Corrió por un extenso pasillo cubriendo su boca con una mano y maldiciendo mentalmente, hasta que por fin encontró el tan anhelado sanitario, cerro de un portazo y dejo salir todo lo que su estómago contenía en el retrete. Se sentó en el piso nada elegantemente y se pasó una mano por el cabello notando que su frente estaba perlada de sudor, volvió a maldecir cuando quiso levantarse y volvió a vomitar, no le quedo más que aferrarse al escusado hasta que la horrible sensación pasara. Después de unos minutos se levantó, jalo la cadena y se lavó el rostro y la boca, cuando salió de baño se percató que uno de los aurores lo esperaba en el pasillo; ignorándolo regreso al salón donde su madre lo veía con preocupación trato de tranquilizarla con una mirada pero recordó que su madre no era "ella" y que por lo tanto no entendía su mirada.

Ese pensamiento pareció desinflarlo de nuevo en su asiento.

—Como les decía, ahora que el joven Malfoy es mayor y termino su educación les informare de la decisión del tribunal que es la siguiente:

Los Malfoy prestaron atención con el corazón en la garganta y el alma en un hilo, no querían que su hijo terminara en una celda de Azkaban, Draco por el contrario estaba dispuesto a aceptar su destino, como tenía un obscuro pasado y un futuro mediocre ya nada le importaba sobre todo porque no la podía tener a "ella"

—Por portar la marca tenebrosa que lo identifica como mortífago, infiltrar asesinos de alta peligrosidad en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts poniendo en riesgo a toda la población estudiantil, por ser responsable indirecto del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore director de dicha institución y participar activamente en el ejercito de Tom Riddle mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort y con la evidencia de su varita que confirma que utilizo dos de las maldiciones imperdonables se le sentencia a pasar cinco años en la prisión de Azkaban

Narcissa se sentía al borde de un colapso nervioso ni siquiera a su esposo lo habían condenado a tanto, su hijo estaba más hundido que el Titanic, Lucius en cambio ni siquiera era capaz de ver a su hijo y esposa a la cara; le había arruinado la vida a su único hijo, el que tanto se desvivía por complacerlo y que por esa misma razón ahora estaba condenado a una miserable celda.

—Sin embargo es de nuestro conocimiento que el joven Malfoy hiso todo eso bajo intimidación, hay un irrefutable testimonio que asegura que Draco Malfoy es otra víctima de la guerra, así que su sentencia queda reducida a un año de arresto domiciliario, sin varita y constantemente monitoreado hasta que el plazo impuesto termine y sea puesto en libertad absoluta

"_San Potter salvando el día" _pensó con aflicción ya que el único que tenía semejante poder para anular una condena era el cuatro ojos.

—Eso es todo así que me retiro para seguir con mis obligaciones— Kingsley se despidió, Narcissa lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Que les parece si vamos a cenar— propuso una muy sonriente Narcissa

—No tengo hambre…— Draco los ignoró y se fue a su habitación

Al llegar se tiró sin ningún cuidado en su cama, rebusco bajo su almohada hasta dar con un pequeño trozo de papel que resultó ser una fotografía, ahí estaba una chica que sostenía un libro que leía con absoluta concentración su rizado cabello se sostenía en una descuidada coleta, hasta que levantaba la vista y sonreía dejando el libro y saludaba con una mano. Draco no se cansaba de ver esa imagen en movimiento, era lo único que tenía para salir adelante ahora que su vida estaba en la desdicha y como había dicho el niño-que-no-mas-no-se-muere _"si de verdad sientes que no la mereces, entonces esfuérzate por merecerla y ser lo que ella necesita"_ el detalle estaba en ¿Qué hacía?

-o-o-o-

—¿Hablas en serio?— Harry no cabía de asombro, es decir ¡era un bebé!

La castaña solo asintió e iba a decir algo pero un furioso Weasley se lo impidió

—¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo pudiste Hermione?— se había puesto colorado en un segundo mientras veía a la chica con sumo desprecio

—Ron cálmate…— Harry tranquilizar a su amigo al ver que Hermione comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Es una traidora! Primero se enreda con ese miserable mortífago ¡y ahora sale con esto!— tomó aire y apretó los dientes —Arréglatelas sola porque yo me largo— sin más salió de la antigua mansión Black dando un sonoro portazo

Hermione cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para silenciar su llanto que se había hecho más sonoro, no era la primera vez que Ron le daba la espalda y sinceramente no le sorprendía pero su exceso de hormonas hacían de las suyas.

—Herms… ¿Estas segura? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?— el pelinegro se sentó a su lado y la abrazo

—Sí, Harry tengo dos meses lo comprobé hace dos días

—Supongo que no es necesario preguntar quién es el padre ¿verdad?

—Supones bien…

—Supongo que tampoco lo sabe ¿cierto?

—No, no lo sabe, él solo me dijo que lo nuestro no era posible que solo había sido un romance de colegio que no teníamos un futuro juntos, que no valía la pena, así que no era necesario que le dijera a fin de cuentas eso no cambiaría nada, él tomo su decisión y yo la respeto

Potter se mordió la lengua para no decir nada, solo le sonrió a su amiga, el jamás la iba a dejar sola, ella le había demostrado desde los once años el significado de la lealtad, el tener un verdadero hermano así que no; no dejaría a Hermione a su suerte con semejante responsabilidad, ya después hablaría con Ron aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas.

—Entonces ¿cuándo nos vamos?

—¡¿Qué?! No Harry olvídalo, tú tienes una vida aquí con Ginny, esta es mi responsabilidad es mi hijo y yo me hare cargo de él, no puedes dejar lo que tienes aquí solo por mis problemas

—¡Estás loca! No te voy a dejar y si no quieres que valla contigo entonces quédate aquí, quiero estar presente para cuando mi ahijado llegue al mundo

Inevitablemente la castaña sonrió ante las palabras del ojiverde

—Tú ya tienes un ahijado

—Pues dos no me hacen daño

Después de todo el gran Harry Potter no pudo convencer a Hermione de quedarse ni de dejarlo ir con ella, así que la heroína partió hacia Francia, Gabrielle la hermana de Fleur le había ayudado a encontrar un pequeño apartamento en el París mágico que quedaba cerca de su nueva escuela de leyes donde obviamente informo de su estado y le permitieron ausentarse cuando su estado fuera más avanzado. Harry, Ginny y la señora Weasley la visitaban todos los fines de semana.

Así pasaron tres meses

-o-o-o-

Narcissa estaba sumamente preocupada por su hijo, dormía demasiado, casi no comía y lo poco que ingería lo devolvía de inmediato, estaba pálido y ojeroso y había noches en las que el joven rubio se embriagaba hasta perder el conocimiento.

Ya tenía así tres meses y no parecía mejorar, las primeras semanas que noto sus malestares mando traer a un medimago, el hombre le dijo que solo era estrés y ella no insistió más, sin embargo noto que sus náuseas esporádicas habían dejado de serlo para ser exclusivamente matutinas, que su siesta la tomaba por la tarde y que a la hora de comida solo comía distintos tipos de filete y que por las noches -de madrugada- mandaba a algún elfo a que le llevara algún pastelillo o cualquier otro postre a su habitación. Todos esos detalles la tenían consternada así que se obligó a ser más observadora.

Lucius le dijo que era el aislamiento pero ella no estaba convencida, hasta que un día lo estuvo vigilando, estuvo muy al pendiente de todo lo que hacía -que no era mucho- y cuando por fin el chico se encerró en su habitación bajo hasta la cocina y reviso las reservas de wiskey de fuego y otros licores y efectivamente faltaban alguna botellas; con prisa subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Draco para darle el regaño de su vida, pero se encontró con una puerta cerrada a cal y canto.

Se sorprendió ya que Draco no tenía varita, saco la propia y la abrió, ingreso sin prisa buscando al chico encontrándolo tirado, completamente desparramado en el suelo en medio de la habitación ahogado de borracho aferrando a su pecho una desgastada fotografía, con mucho cuidado se la quitó y la observo…

—Draco…— susurro sobrecogida, sinceramente no sabía que pensar el ver en la imagen a Hermione Granger

El chico medio despertó cuando sintió movimiento a su lado

—¿Madre? ¿Qué heces?— pegunto con la voz entorpecida por el alcohol

—Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar— lo tomo de un brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie —Anda date una ducha, tenemos que hablar

A trompicones el muchacho obedeció, Narcissa espero pacientemente con una poción en sus manos, cuando Draco salió del baño con su pijama mal puesto y el cabello chorreando agua se la dio para que se la bebiera, de forma instantánea su ebriedad desapareció.

—¿Me podrías dejar solo?— murmuro Draco contra su almohada

—Ahora mismo me vas a explicare el motivo de tu comportamiento— se sentó a su lado esperando

—No sé de qué hablas…— se hiso el desentendido

—Bueno empieza por explicarme esto…— sin más planto la foto frente a los ojos de su hijo

Draco se tensó notablemente impresionado aunque después una risa falsa y llena de amargura salió de su boca

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con ella?— pregunto con brusquedad no quería hablarle así su mamá pero no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva

—No Draco, solo quiero saber porque estas tan deprimido y distante con nosotros ¿tiene que ver con esa bruja?

—¿De verdad la consideras una bruja?— no pudo evitar el sarcasmo

—Hijo por favor, solo quiero entenderte y si me permites también ayudarte— acaricio su platinado cabello

El rubio lo pensó un poco, en realidad no perdía nada hablando con su madre, tal vez, solo tal vez ella lo entendería.

—Mi último año en el colegio fue una auténtica mierda, todos me odiaban me insultaban e incluso me agredían, hasta el punto en que me negaba a salir de la torre de premios anules, asistía a clases más por obligación que por otra cosa…

Narcissa sabía que Draco no era el mago más bueno del mundo después de todo ella lo había criado, sin embargo había sufrido demasiado por culpa de las malas decisiones de su esposo y la incapacidad de ella de enfrentarlo, ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias de ello.

—Supongo que me descuide ya que no bajaba al gran comedor muy a menudo por eso me sorprendió que un día después clases cuando me encerré en la torre, en mi habitación, no quería incomodarla con mi presencia

Sin que madre e hijo se dieran cuanta Lucius estaba detrás de la puerta que estaba entre abierta escuchando el relato de Draco.

—Estaba haciendo mis deberes en mi escritorio cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó una cabeza con despeinados rizos— se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa

**Flash Back**

Le dolía la cabeza pero tenía que terminar la tarea de encantamientos, estaba concentrado hasta que un ruido en la puerta lo distrajo, volteando con discreción observo la cabeza de Granger que se asomaba tímidamente buscándolo.

—Malfoy ¿puedo pasar?— pegunto cuando lo localizo

El chico estaba muy impresionado así que solo asintió a la petición de la castaña, Hermione empujo la puerta con su cuerpo ya que en sus manos traía una bandeja de plata con una cena muy completa, se acercó hasta la mesita de noche que había a un lado de la cama del Slytherin y la dejo encima.

—Bueno, te dejo para que comas…— sin más salió de la habitación

Draco se quedó igual desde que la castaña entrara en sus aposentos y saliera como si nada, receloso se levantó a revisar la bandeja que contenía un jugoso filete, ensalada, puré de papa, una copa de vino tinto ¡y hasta postre! Un apetitoso trozo de pastel de limón, no sabía el hambre que tenía hasta que su estómago rugió implorando comida. Derrotado se sentó a comer lo que la sabelotodo le había traído.

**Fin Flash Back**

—Para ser sincero no agradecí esa acción de parte de ella todavía me quedaba algo de orgullo, sin embargo había algo en sus ojos que me incomodaba, ella se preocupaba…

—¿Se preocupaba por ti?

—Hasta la ironía es graciosa ¿no? La atormente, la ridiculice, la desprecie de las peores maneras solo por su origen, incluso fue torturada en esta misma casa ¿y qué sucedió? Que esa chica era la única que sentía una genuina preocupación por un mortífago como yo…

—Esa chica tiene un gran corazón…— afirmo Narcissa impresionada

Lucius tenía la cabeza gacha recapacitando cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de su hijo

—Ella hiso a un lado su miedo y resentimiento para brindarme su amistad, cosa que no acepte de inmediato supongo que soy demasiado terco, pero con el tiempo se dio, incluso hasta San Potter me toleraba aunque estoy seguro que lo hacía solo por ella

—Potter es un buen muchacho, aunque tu padre diga lo contrario él es demasiado prejuicioso, bueno yo también pero no llego a sus extremos— sonrió en reconocimiento

En el pasillo Lucius sonrió un poco

—Supongo… el caso es que comenzamos a interactuar más por el hecho de vivir en la misma torre, me di cuenta que no me desagradaba su presencia y que su cabello era suave contrario a lo que yo creía, te aseguro madre que Hermione es la bruja más controladora, perfeccionista y latosa que pueda existir y a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo, me enamoró…

—¿Se lo dijiste?— sus ojos celestes brillaban de emoción contenida, su hijo había madurado de forma asombrosa

—Le pedí que me diera una oportunidad, aún no puedo creer que accediera, pero sí tuvimos una relación hasta que llego el fin de curso y me di cuenta que con el solo hecho de estar a mi lado Hermione seria señalada y rechazada, yo no quería eso para ella así que la deje…

—Imagino que no le dijiste la razón por la cual se separaban, así que intuyo que mientras tú te embriagas como un troll ella te detesta por partirle el corazón— frunció el ceño molesta

El chico solo desvió la mirada

—Yo sabía que me encerrarían en Azkaban así que se lo dije a Potter antes de que me rostizara a maldiciones por haberla hecho llorar… de nuevo…

—Así que fue ese niño quien pidió el cambio a tu condena— estaba demasiado agradecida con ese joven mago y sobretodo con la bruja que cuido de su hijo y le entrego su cariño

—La extraño demasiado; ella ha sido lo único bueno, honesto y puro que ha tocado el corazón que creía no tener sé que no la merezco, por no luchar por ella y lo que de verdad vale la pena, Potter me dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para merecerla, limpiar mi apellido o yo que sé, pero creo que todavía temo al qué dirán o peor a la reacción de mi padre…

Con la mirada perdida y la mente en blanco Lucius se retiró de la puerta y se perdió por los interminables pasillos de su mansión

—Está en ti tu propia felicidad Draco decidas lo que decidas yo estaré a tu lado, pero todavía no me explicas ese desorden alimenticio tuyo…

—No tengo idea de a que te refieres— parpadeo confundido por el cambio de conversación

—No te hagas el tonto, te visto comer y después vomitar, y dormir como oso en hibernación y quiero saber porque— se cruzó de brazos en actitud de mamá enojada

—Ahh eso, pues no lo sé en las mañanas me siento mal y por las tardes me siento cansado— era la verdad, no tenía ni idea —Supongo que es por beber en exceso…

Narcissa lo vio sospechosamente, el chico decía la verdad pero ella tenía otra teoría:

—Dime Draco ¿te acostaste con ella?— pregunto todavía seria

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por favor niño no soy ingenua

—Pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?— su madre seguía viéndolo fijamente —Éramos una pareja como cualquier otra, nuestra relación era de verdad…

La rubia mujer suspiro, se daba una idea de que era lo que pasaba.

—Descansa hijo, solo me queda decirte que así como vas no lograras nada, te quedan nueve meses para planear que hacer con tu vida, para salir de aquí e ir por tu chica— le sonrió guiñándole un ojo para salir completamente de la habitación

Su madre tenía razón, era hora de hacer algo porque merlín no iba a venir a resolverle la vida, quizá solo así podría ser feliz.

-o-o-o-

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido para Hermione y ahora ahí estaba en un hospital mágico de Francia, con una enorme barriga a las dos de la madrugada. Harry y Ginny estaban en la sala de espera ya que había ingresado hace más de una hora en labor de parto y a su bebé nada mas no le daba la gana nacer…

—¡Ay santísimo Merlín!— una repentina contracción amenazo con partirla en dos

¿Hasta cuándo tenía que estar así? Además ¿Quién fue el mago o muggle que dijo que el embarazo era la etapa más bella de una mujer? Porque de seguro era un ignorante, los mareos, las náuseas, la falta de apetito, la hinchazón en los pies, el dolor de cabeza, los cambios de humor, sueño y muchas otras cosas mas no lo hacían nada agradable; pero sin duda sentir al bebé moverse justificaba todo lo demás.

Afuera Harry cabeceaba mientras Ginny ojeaba una revista, su distracción se vio interrumpida cuando un montón de medimagos entraron a la habitación de su amiga:

—¿Qué sucede?— la pelirroja pregunto a una de las enfermeras

—¡El bebé ya viene!— exclamo sonriente

—¡Harry, ya viene!— Ginny apretó con fuerza la mano de su novio con emoción

Después de los más angustiantes minutos de su vida y de escuchar las quejas de Hermione, los amigos de la castaña escucharon un estruendoso llanto infantil inundar el solitario corredor en el que estaban. Ansiosos esperaron a que se les permitiera pasar para ver al pequeño, y claro a Hermione también.

—Adelante chicos pueden pasar pero solo un momento ya que ambos necesitan descansar— ante las palabras del sanador, pelirroja y pelinegro entraron sin demora

Cuando entraron a la habitación su amiga lucia bastante agotada sin embargo el bultito enredado en una mantita azul con ositos se llevó toda su atención.

—¡Oh Hermione! Déjame cargarlo, por favor déjame cargarlo— Ginny se acercó presurosa seguida de Harry a tomar al pequeño en sus brazos

Cuando lo tuvo con ella el ojiverde procedió a quitarle la cobija del rostro ya que el pequeño se movía un poco, cuando lo hizo dos brillantes orbes plateadas los veían fijamente, sorprendidos movieron un poco el gorrito de su cabeza para descubrir un fino cabello rubio casi blanco.

—Es idéntico a Malfoy…— Harry no dejaba de ver al pequeño con asombro

Lo poco que el sabia de niños, era que al nacer no se parecían a nadie sin embargo al ir creciendo adquirían semejanzas con sus padres y demás familiares, pero este niño eran tan Malfoy que asustaba…

—Tienes razón, pero es hermoso— lo dejo de nuevo con su madre —¿Cómo lo piensas nombrar Hermione?

—Bueno, quisiera honrar a la familia de Sirius ya que los Black también son su familia— espeto tímidamente mientras acomodada a su hijo

—¿Qué constelación te gusta?— Harry se sentó a su lado, su amiga era muy considerada

—Ha nacido bajo el signo de escorpión, así que Scorpius, Scorpius me gusta— sonrió al pequeño que no dejaba de mirarla

—Sera como desees Herms— Ginny acaricio la cabeza de su amiga

Hablaron un poco más y después se retiraron para dejarlos descansar.

Hermione vio que estaba por amanecer y beso a su pequeño, no había superado su relación con Draco y ahora con semejante clon menos, pero tal vez solo tal vez ahora sí este rubio la haría feliz, no necesitaba más, su deseo se había cumplido.

* * *

**Y ahí lo tienen, sus comentarios son bienvenidos!**

**Nos leemos después! ;D**


End file.
